


Secret Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath. He could still hear loud scrambling footsteps, and if he wasn’t still sleepy, he would have known something wasn’t right.<br/>The maids always walked around eggshells in the morning, making sure their footsteps were incredibly quiet.<br/>Kyoya was scary in the morning, but Kaoru was dumb in the morning. His logical mind didn’t work in the morning. He’d either be sprouting nonsense or things he’d never planned to tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @scarletiscool  
> i got lazy at the end sorry

“Don’t leave!” Tamaki wined, flinging his arms over Hikaru’s shoulders and hugging him tightly from behind. His hands subtly rubbed over Hikaru’s arms, smooth circles kneading into his skin.

Hikaru didn’t want to leave. He never wanted to leave Tamaki.

Not with the way he’d lean over Hikaru with those eyes, burning with lust. Not with the way his hands would rub into his skin, making Hikaru feel as if he was on fire. Not with those skilful fingers, prodding at all the right places. Not with his tongue that would tease Hika to no end, dragging painfully across his skin.

And the way Tamaki looked at him. The way his eyes would brighten up when he saw a flash of bright orange hair. His lips curved into a smile that represented serenity, as soon as Tamaki realised it was indeed Hikaru. The sweet nothings he’d whisper in Hikaru’s ear, promising him nothing but the world. The winy tone of Tamaki’s voice, that told Hikaru he was needed. He was important.

He wasn’t just one of the Hitachiin twins. He wasn’t just ‘one of the hosts’. He wasn’t just ‘that fashion designers son’. He wasn’t nobody.

He was somebody’s someone. He was Tamaki’s somebody. Tamaki’s everything.

Hikaru leant the back of his head on Tamaki’s shoulder, a low chuckle escaping his lips. The process of putting his jeans on, completely forgotten.

Tamaki would probably get them off him, in a matter of minutes anyway.

Tamaki loved Hikaru’s thighs. He loved to drag his fingers across them, his fingers occasionally prodding them hard. Hikaru always made an effort to wear shorts with Tamaki.

“Kaoru will get suspicious,” Hikaru replied in a tone that implied, he didn’t want to go anywhere either. He was much better here, lying in Tamaki’s warm arms.

Tamaki pouted, his hands swinging off of Hikaru and crossing his arms defensively. Tamaki was pretty much fed up of keeping their relationship a secret.

But Hikaru was shit scared about Kaoru’s reaction. He hadn’t even told him he was bisexual.

Hikaru sighed heavily, before turning to face Tamaki. His face slightly pink, he gently grabbed Tamaki’s head in his hands, his palms on Tama’s cheeks.

“Look...” Hikaru started, closing his eyes as his face turned incredibly pink, his top teeth securing his bottom lip. His hands tightened on Tamaki’s shoulders ever so slightly, showing his distress in the situation.

“We’ll tell them today. We’re going to that commoners market, right?” Hikaru announced, watching as Tamaki brightened up, his pout turning into a grin.

“Thank you Hika!” Tamaki shouted, throwing his arms around Hikaru’s waist tightly, squeezing the life out of Hikaru.

Hikaru burst out laughing, wrapping his arms loosely around Tamaki.

Tamaki stopped abruptly, his hands now comfortably around Hikaru. Hika continued to laugh, Tamaki’s head on his shoulder.

Hikaru could feel the change in Tamaki’s actions, but he was so used to it, it didn’t even phase him.

“Seriously, Hikaru. Thank you.” Tamaki said honestly, pressing a kiss to Hikaru’s nape.

* * *

 

 Kaoru woke to the sound of heavy footsteps, his eyes opening slowly. He smiled softly, letting out a breath as he watched Kyoya’s chest rise and fall.

He didn’t know how they did it, but he and Kyoya always managed to fall asleep in this position. Kyoya on his back, his arm wrapped loosely around Kaoru’s waist. Kaoru’s head on Kyoya’s chest, one of his legs over Kyoya.

Though, Kaoru supposed, Kyoya would never know that. Kaoru always woke first, climbing off of Kyoya, and waited for the maid to bring him a coffee.

Kaoru closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath. He could still hear loud scrambling footsteps, and if he wasn’t still sleepy, he would have known something wasn’t right.

The maids always walked around eggshells in the morning, making sure their footsteps were incredibly quiet.

Kyoya was scary in the morning, but Kaoru was dumb in the morning. His logical mind didn’t work in the morning. He’d either be sprouting nonsense or things he’d never planned to tell anyone.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kaoru sat up and pushed his hands out in front of him. Slowly, his eyes not completely willing, he opened his eyes.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he blinked at the flash of orange and blonde. Before Kyoya’s maid invaded his space, pushing a cup of coffee into his hands.

He could have sworn he saw Tamaki and Hikaru just then.

“Thank you,” Kaoru mumbled, looping his middle finger through the hand holder.

He watched suspiciously as the maid fumbled with her fingers, gulping hard.

“What is it?” Kaoru asked, his voice laced with sleepiness, the tone high and sweet.

“I’m so sorry Hitachiin-sama! I tried to stop them, but, I can’t refuse the Suoh family.” She explained as Kaoru began to wine loudly, his shoulders slumping and his head tilting backwards.

The maid watched in anticipation as Kaoru calmed, letting out a huff of air.

“It’s okay. You weren’t here,” Kaoru announced as her face beamed, her arms reaching out the catch Kaoru’s arms, before realising who it was.

“Thank you so much!” She whispered, tip-toeing out of the room, leaving Kaoru with what he supposed was Tamaki in an orange jumper.

But, if his eyes were truthful, it wasn’t just Tamaki. He was there too.

But that was impossible, Kaoru couldn’t be sitting in the bed, and be standing with Tamaki. That’s absolutely ridiculous-

It was only then did Kaoru realise that he was shirtless. Bites, nail marks and hickeys trailing down his chest.

Which were visible from where Hikaru and Tamaki stood.

There was no choice, but to admit it now.

Hikaru stumbled across his words, his speech becoming a jumble of words while his hands flung around the place.

“What the- WHat the flying- the fuck is going on?” Hikaru shouted (which was a fucking bad decision on his behalf), his ‘big brother’ mode going up to 500%.

Kaoru winced visibly, feeling Kyoya’s arm around his waist get heavier and tighter around him.

If Tamaki didn’t get Hikaru out of here in 10 seconds, Kaoru was pretty sure Kyoya would throw his coffee in Hika’s face.

Rapidly, Kaoru pressed his index finger to his lips tightly, his eyes widened in frustration.

Hikaru stopped immediately, gulping visibly, edging slightly closer to Tamaki.

“Kaoru,” Kyoya mumbled, finally waking up and pulling Kaoru back to bed.

Usually, Kaoru would have giggled and flipped Kyoya over, straddling him to kiss him.

But now, he just stayed put, chuckling nervously.

“Hikaru and Tamaki decided to give us a visit,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tumblr users @oh-so-typical and @scarletiscool  
> you wanted a 2nd chapter, so here you go

Kaoru let out a huge sigh as Tamaki and Hikaru ran out of the room, their (non-existent) bravery crumbling as soon as they heard ‘get out while we get changed’.

Kaoru couldn’t blame them, if Kaoru wasn’t absolutely sure Kyoya wouldn’t hurt him, he would have been shitting himself too.

But Kaoru knew Kyoya wouldn’t lay a finger on him without constant, sexually or not. For someone as wild as Kyoya, Kaoru felt as if he’d tamed him.

Kyoya would ask for kisses with his eyes, making Kaoru’s belly flutter. His fingers would run ever so gently across his skin, only digging in roughly when Kaoru asked. His tone was always monotone, but with Kaoru, could hear something else with it. Something warm and soft.

Something that made Kaoru feel bubbly inside.

Kyoya never used that voice with anyone else. It was only for him, and Kaoru liked it that way.

For people like Kaoru and Hikaru, being taken for someone else and ignored for most of your life, it made you possessive.

And that voice was Kaoru’s, and only Kaoru’s.

Kyoya flopped back down onto the bed, dragging Kaoru down with him.

Kaoru smirked, feeling Kyoya’s arm travel down his waist to his thigh. Biting his bottom lip, Kaoru flipped over, straddling Kyoya, his hips slightly grinding onto him.

Maybe it was an ordinary morning after all.

Kaoru raked his arms down Kyoya’s chest, starting from his beautiful collar bone.

Kyoya’s breath hitched slightly, his chest curving slightly into Kaoru.

Kaoru took this to his advantage, sucking onto Kyoya’s beautiful collar bone.

Kyoya let out a hot breath, before sitting up and rubbing up Kaoru’s sides. He leant into Kaoru’s neck, gulping as he heard Kaoru let out a wine.

He grazed his lips across Kaoru’s neck, smirking as Kaoru let out a breath.

Kaoru was verbal, and that was understatement. He was incredibly loud in sex. He loved to moan and wine into Kyoya’s skin, knowing that the vibrations of his lips would be sent straight to Kyoya’s dick.

Oh, and did Kyoya love it. He was addicted to high pitched moans Kaoru would make. He wanted the beautiful faces Kaoru made, his mouth open, and his tongue halfway across his bottom lip. The way his body pressed against Kyoya’s chest in need.

And his smiles. What Kyoya wouldn’t do for all his stupid smiles? The mischievous smirks that showed him that Kaoru was up to something. The beautiful smiles he gave Kyoya, when he was undeniably happy. The wiggly blushed smile that showed he was embarrassed.

Even without a smile, Kaoru was absolutely beautiful.

“They’re just outside you know,” Kyoya teased, tilting his head to Kaoru’s, his hands raking up Kaoru’s spine to take hold of his hair.

Kaoru chuckled, his hands going into Kyoya’s hair.

“I know,” Kaoru mumbled, his eyes staring at Kyoya’s lips and biting his bottom lip, before leaning in.

“Tama-“ Hikaru shouted from outside before a loud ‘thump’ was heard from the wall, making Kaoru jump away from Kyoya and open the door.

Almost immediately, Kaoru stepped backwards, his eyes the size of golf balls.

There was Tamaki leaning over Hikaru with a smile, their noses touching and arms wrapped around each other’s waist.

It was disgustingly cheesy.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me Hikaru!” Kaoru started shouting, forgetting all about his own secret relationship.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Hikaru yelled back, obviously not forgetting a thing, and this was a first for Hikaru. He usually forgot everything around Tamaki.

His mind went completely blank, his thoughts consumed by Tamaki only.

Kyoya stumbled out the room, his face dark with anger. Stomping up to Tamaki, he grabbed him by the collar. His eyes were strong with anger, his teeth clenched tightly.

“Ky-Kyoya!” Tamaki stated nervously, trying to pull off a casual tone before it crumbled to the ground in the matter of seconds.

“First, you come into MY house and wake up MY boyfriend, then you stop me from getting laid. Have you got any other plans to ruin my day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST YOU COME INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE AND DRINK MY FUCKING COFFEE   
> is what he meant

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide whether Tama and Hika got out alive.


End file.
